In Cell Therapy
by Shadowcat96
Summary: Jonathan Crane gets a new treatment. We think the will be a great succsess, if we can find a doctor brave enough to administer it. If this gets a good reaction, then I might continue okies to anyone who notices the shameless sleepy hollow referance.


Katrina looked at her clipboard, then at her watch. 2:30, time for in-cell therapy with J. Crane. In-cell therapy was a new program the asylum was test running with some of the more stable patients, it let the doctor talk to the patient on a one to one basis, helping the patient relax and open up in a familiar, comfortable environment. When she reached the door of the cell it was opened by a guard that would stay put outside until she knocked to come out. When the door was opened, she stepped inside. Mr. Crane did not look up from his book, he was kneeling on the bed, the only place to sit. She had noticed this behaviour from him before, he tended to fold his long legs and large feet beneath him, so not to clutter up the space in front of him. Most people would think of the position as uncomfortable for long periods of time, but he never expressed discomfort over the strange seating.

The doctor sat down quite close to him on the bed, she did not sit there through choice, the room was small and the bed was the only furniture, and she did not want to stand.

Crane calmly closed the book and placed it on the floor. He looked up. "So you have come to try and work out how I tick" He said, it wasn't a question, he said this every time she came to see him, and she would always answer "No Mr. Crane, I have come to help you" He would roll his eyes at this, but no matter what he said, his condition seemed to be improving. "So what have you got for me today Doc?" He said, leaning over to read what was on her clipboard, a list of conversation points and questions, the usual. She put the clipboard down on the floor. "We both know that pre set questions don't seem to help you." He smiled slyly, "glad to see your learning"

She looked around the dingy room for a topic to talk about, she spied the book on the ground. "The legend of Sleepy Hollow?, didn't think of you as a fiction reader" He picked up the book gently, almost lovingly. "Yes, re-reading actually. Getting to know my name sake"

"Enjoying it?"

"Thoroughly."

They sat in silence for a moment "You seem to be making progress Mr. Crane, you seem more relaxed around other patients and doctors. You haven't tried to escape or fallen into a relapse of your criminal ways, at the speed you are recovering we should see you out within the year"She said, checking her notes. "I was under the impression I was in here for life"

"Arkham is not a prison Mr. Crane, it is a hospital for the criminally insane"

He folded his arms and lent against the wall, a cynical look on his features. "Why do you think you have been improving so much" She asked him "You said I'm more relaxed? Well having a rather attractive doctor come visit me in my room every day might have helped" He said with a sly grin, She looked up at him sharply "I beg your pardon? What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing." He replied, the grin still in place. She eyed him suspiciously. "The meds have kept Scarecrow quiet, it's much easer to think without him putting ideas in my head." The quick change of subject worked, she dropped it, it must have been a slip of the tongue, Scarecrow fighting back. But Crane had regained himself, this was a good sign. He was describing Scarecrow as a separate person, no longer part of himself, this was very good, showed he was separating there minds. Also he did not seem to speak of him fondly, it is always harder to dispel an alter ego if you felt attached to it.

"Is there anything on your mind, Mr. Crane? Anything you would like to discuss?" She asked him after twenty minuets of small talk and chit chat.

He sighed "Yes, I suppose we must actually do some therapy today, I was hoping for an idle chat, it's not often I get to have an intelligent conversation. But, there is work to be done. I have been having nightmares"

"Nightmares?" Katrina asked. The master of fear suffers from nightmares, who'd have thought it. "I had noticed you weren't sleeping as well as you usually do."

He raised an eyebrow "You watch me sleep?"

"When the body is asleep, the mind moves. It is very thought revealing."

"Yes, of course. In my nightmares I am speaking to a beautiful woman in a bar, some may say flirting. We get into a deep conversation that turns to our pasts. A secret slips out, I tell her of my..._unsavoury_ line of work and she freezes, utter terror in her eyes. Usually such a situation would thrill me, a woman's eyes are at there most beautiful when they are wide with pure fear... but it feels awful, an innocent woman is scared witless at the mere sight of me, I never meant her any harm yet she runs from the place. I wake up crying out, reaching out for her, to explain, but I can't explain, I can't justify what I have done. I am ashamed of my past." He seemed close to tears.

Katrina nodded sombrely and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you continue to co-operate, you can walk away from your past and begin a better future, one that you can be proud of."

He smiled "I'd like that, I'm glad I'm getting better, I suppose it helps me to have someone who listens to me, understands me" He continued in a serious tone.

He put his head on her shoulder. She was slightly shocked at the sudden intrusion of the personal space, but sharing personal space means trust, and means the barriers between them where breaking down, he saw her more of a friend than a doctor, this was excellent. She calmed as she felt his warm breathing on her neck."It's nice to have someone who will think of me as a human, not a monster.." He said quietly, then he seemed to break down "...oh who am I kidding, I am a monster Doc! I make people suffer to get what I want and I _enjoy _it, that's the worst thing. I enjoy seeing the fear, painted in a man's eyes! I enjoy the screams! I'm evil, there is not a god who would forgive the sins I have committed, I am cursed. " He babbled as he threw his arms around her waist and cried on her shoulder. She sat there stunned for a moment, then gingerly put her arms round him, hugging his slender frame. Crane was well overdue for an emotional outburst, it was good to get those pent up feelings out in the air, even if he was making her shirt all soggy. Yeah, she had definitely broken down some barriers today, this set him even quicker on the road to recovery, she felt slightly proud of herself, and very proud of him that he had the courage to admit his true feelings about himself. She also felt slightly sad for him, such a troubled, brilliant mind, he had to be saved.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the crying slowly subsided. She pulled her arms away from him, feeling that now the outburst was over, he might no appreciate such closeness. But he did not let her go. She tried to stand but he kept her down, she quickly gave up the attempt. She coughed slightly "Mr. Crane?" She asked

He looked up, his face was very close to hers "Yes my dear?"

"Why are you still holding me?"

He smiled cheekily "Would you believe I just wanted something to hug?"

"No."

"Very wise, it was a lie" He replied, but still didn't move

"Please let me go" Katrina asked sharply, she was getting irritated at this clingy behaviour, it disturbed her that she couldn't guess his intentions.

"Now why would I do that? I have a pretty young lady sitting quietly in my arms, we are alone and your not going anywhere fast" No need to guess intentions, he always did lay his cards out on the table. He was still facing her. She winced inwardly. '_Stupid girl_' part of she thought '_You played right into his trap, did you really believe that sob story?_' Yes she had. Though another part of her felt the warmth of his body next to hers, how gently he held her, the tiny part in the back of her head, the spot she had forgotten since she was an adolescent, wanting to rebel, was alive and kicking now, telling her to take this chance, let the staff shove it up there collective asses and kiss him! She mentally slapped herself, where did that come from? "There must be twenty different was you gain control of this situation, yet you don't, could this mean your attracted to me, too proud to say?" He whispered in her ear.

"I always thought pride was useless, it comes to nothing and wastes time" She replied firmly. He laughed quietly, his fingers stroking her waist, making her shiver.

"So your admitting it, you like it" He laughed again. She stood up suddenly, knocking him back. "No Mr. Crane, I have nothing to admit to, good day" She fought to keep her voice steady. Katrina rapped on the door to be let out. "If your innocent, why are you running away, why do you blush!" He called after her as she stepped from the cell, the door closed on his laughter.

The guard gave her a puzzled look as she composed herself outside the door. "Rough time?"

"No... but I shan't be doing another session with Mr. Crane any time soon"


End file.
